Never stop
by lydiastar
Summary: one-shot y songfic naruto en unos de sus conciertos le dedica una hermosa canción para hinata mal sumamry


Único capítulo

"dobe solo te falta cinco minutos para salir " se preguntó porque estaba tardando tanto y cuando fue a ver, el estaba comiendo ramen, enojado le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza y vuelve a preguntar "Naruto ¿estas listo?"

"si, ya estoy listo teme ¿el piano ya esta en el escenario?"

"solo faltas tu Naruto" contesto fastidiado

"bíen ahí voy dattebayo" emocionado "deséame suerte sasuke"

"hpm" respondió su típica respuesta

Naruto entró al escenario y se asombro de todos los fans que el tenía no solo mujeres sino también hombres ya que el tenía una banda que formo con sus amigos pero hoy cantaría una canción aparte para alguien que amaba con toda su alma, ella ganó su corazón con su timidez que después de dos semanas de salir juntos dejó de ser tímida aunque Ya iban cuatro años de novios aun así, cuando Naruto la alaga ella sigue sonrojándose pero para el resultaba algo sumamente adorable. Para los dos estar juntos al principio les costó un montón pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas estaban mejorando y ahora estaban muy felices, Naruto tiene pensado hacerla su prometida y ya habia comprado su anillo pero con el tema de las giras mundiales se le hacia muy complicado aunque siempre lo lleva a todos lados justamente para no perder el anillo.

"HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO" grito emocionado Naruto viendo a la camará y como la gente respondía entusiasmada "hoy escribí una canción para alguien especial para mi, que ahora de seguro que me esta viendo y animándome por televisión"

Naruto se sentó donde estaba el piano blanco y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes para probar si todo estaba bien

"esto es para ti Hinata" dicho esto empezó la música y a cantar

Ésta es mi canción de amor para tí,

deja que cada mujer sepa que soy tuyo,

para que puedas dormir cada noche, nena,

y sepas que sueño más contigo.

Siempre esperas que lo logremos,

siempre quieres mantener mi mirada,

bueno, eres la única que veo,

y eso es lo único que no va a cambiar.

No dejaré de intentar,

Nunca pararé de verte mientras te vas,

Nunca dejaré de perder el aliento,

Cada vez que veo que me miras,

Y nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano,

Nunca dejaré de abrirte la puerta

Nunca dejaré de escogerte,

Nunca me acostumbraré a tí.

Y con esta canción de amor para tí,

no es una fase momentánea,

eres mi vida, no te merezco,

pero tú me amas igual.

Y cuando el espejo diga que estamos viejos,

no miraré hacia otro lado,

tú eres mi vida, mi amor, mi única,

y eso es lo único que nunca va a cambiar.

No dejaré de intentar,

Nunca pararé de verte mientras te vas,

Nunca dejaré de perder el aliento,

Cada vez que veo que me miras,

Y nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano,

Nunca dejaré de abrirte la puerta

Nunca dejaré de escogerte,

Nunca me acostumbraré a tí.

Aún aceleras mi corazón (tú)

aún se acelera mi corazón (por tí)

Aún aceleras mi corazón (tú)

aún se acelera mi corazón (por tí)

No dejaré de intentar,

Nunca pararé de verte mientras te vas,

Nunca dejaré de perder el aliento,

Cada vez que veo que me miras,

Y nunca dejaré de sostener tu mano,

Nunca dejaré de abrirte la puerta

Nunca dejaré de escogerte,

Nunca me acostumbraré a tí.

Aún aceleras mi corazón (tú)

aún se acelera mi corazón (por tí)

(never stop by safetysuit)

Naruto termina de cantar y observa a sus fans que algunas lloraban y otras gritaban cosas que ni el entendía, sonrío y cuando estaba apunto de salir del escenario para llamar a sus amigos, Hinata estaba ahí con un pequeño sonrojo y pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. Naruto se le ilumino los ojos, tenía el anillo y pensó ¿porque no?

"damas y caballeros quiero presentar a mi novia Hinata Hyuga" el la buscó y la obligó a aparecer en el escenario, su timidez volvió y quiso irse pero Naruto le agarro de la mano y se agachó para quedar de rodillas y decir "Hinata, te traje al escenario para que todas las personas del mundo se enteré de esta gran noticia" buscó en su camisa naranja el anillo y lo sacó "Hinata hyuga ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" todo el público gritó y se emocionó demasiado, tanta era la emoción de las fans que tuvieron que llamar a seguridad para evitar que se subieran al escenario

"Naruto" susurro Hinata, el le acerco el micrófono y contesto con lagrimas "si"

se abrazaron y naruto le dijo en el oido

"Te amo Hinata Uzumaki Namikase... me gusta como suena eso dattebayo"


End file.
